


高考直通车

by kkkkk525



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkk525/pseuds/kkkkk525





	高考直通车

　　高考直通车

 

　　  
　　“你安分一点。”

 

　　  
　　书桌上立起的倒计时牌子上，已经只剩下薄薄的几张纸，偏生另一位高考生还没有半分紧迫感地磨着别人的腿。李敏亨无可奈何的低声警告，但又很显然没什么用处。

 

　　  
　　“已经学了好久了，”李东赫将笔一甩凑着脸去粘人，捧花状的脸上眨巴着圆圆的眼，在台灯的映照下闪着光，“哥哥要休息一下吗。”

 

　　  
　　李敏亨眼疾手快的逮住他意图作乱的手，“东赫啊，马上就要高考了。”

 

　　  
　　李东赫也不将手挣脱出，只是低顺着眉眼一副可怜兮兮的模样，“我明白了。”

 

　　  
　　被这一出搞得迷茫的人疑惑的开口，“你明白什么了？”

 

　　  
　　“哥哥就是想考的远一点，好丢弃我。”毫无逻辑的一番话从李东赫嘴里说出来，却又显得可怜巴巴，怪惹人怜爱的。

 

　　  
　　虽说明知道他只是小脾气上来了，也不是真的这么想，但李敏亨还是捏捏他的腕骨温声温气地哄道，“是因为想和你有个更好的未来啊。”

 

　　  
　　“可是我更想享受当下。”

 

　　  
　　方才还只是低着头的人，此时一抬眼却又泛起了水光。李敏亨在心里暗叹他果然把自己的软肋抓得死死的，却又只好用指腹轻轻拭去他垂垂欲滴的水花。

 

　　  
　　柔若无骨的手握住那人不可言说的物什，李东赫坏心眼地轻轻一抓，又呵着气在他耳边低语，“哥哥你真的不想吗？”

 

　　  
　　话音未落，李东赫清楚的感受到掌中的器物涨大了一圈，李敏亨再抬眼时望向的眼神，也不再如之前那般冷静自持，“我总有一天得被你玩死。”

 

　　  
　　“那哪能啊。”李东赫探过身去准确无误的捉住他的唇瓣，熟练地奉上自己温润的口舌，紧接着的是另一人反客为主的进攻，一点一点舔过他的每一寸温热。

 

　　  
　　李东赫被亲的晕乎乎的，分开时连带着勾了些银丝，又红肿又湿润的唇，在李敏亨看来着实有些头大。

 

　　  
　　李东赫顺着桌凳往地下一坐，整个就卡在李敏亨的两腿之间，抬起头时那双含着水光的眼，再加上泛着水光的唇，李敏亨只得暗叹一声完蛋。

 

　　  
　　“哥哥这里立起来了哦。”细长的手指替李敏亨解开禁锢，方才被包裹住的性器失去遮蔽后弹至眼前，李东赫恶作剧似的朝着那里吹口气，又趁着听到头顶传来吸气声时，马上含住面前的东西。

 

　　  
　　欲望被温热的口腔所包裹，李敏亨坐在椅子上捏紧了指节，“东赫你先起来。”

 

　　  
　　“唔……”李东赫习惯了被伺候着，就算是性事方面也是被动享受的那一个，故此含着满口东西倒又显得有些无措，他的口交技巧实在青涩，被撑的脸都酸了也只能小心翼翼的舔弄。

 

　　  
　　尽管李东赫生涩的动作让李敏亨时不时的感受到一阵细细的疼，他知道那是唇齿碰撞在性器上的感觉。可温热的口腔内壁所带来的快感更为强烈，再加上李东赫有意为之又渐渐找到感觉的吞吐，李敏亨抓着身下人的头发一个挺腰，没忍住的将暖流全部射在了那让人欲罢不能的温床。

 

　　  
　　李东赫被射的下意识吞咽口中的液体，来不及咽下的又随着唇角流下，偏生本人还不知觉地抬头去卖乖，水汪汪的一双眼透着勾人的情欲，“哥哥我想要……”

 

　　  
　　李敏亨的视角看去，趴在自己胯前的人被自己弄得两眼红红，唇边还延着些自己的精液，方才吞下去的也全是自己的东西，真的不能想，越想越上头，更别提那人还瓮声瓮气的说着“哥哥我想要……”

 

　　  
　　这是人能受得了的吗？

 

　　  
　　李敏亨喘着粗气低骂了声“要命”，架着李东赫的两腋就将人举了起来。书房里没有床，李敏亨随手把桌上的东西一扫，噼噼啪啪的落地声像是为这场欢愉而起的伴奏。

 

　　  
　　李东赫被冰冷的桌子硌的不舒服，左扭右扭都寻不到舒服的地方，索性两腿一绕圈在了李敏亨的腰身，李敏亨本就被磨的不行，更别提怀里人还在不安分的扭动。

 

　　  
　　“你乖一点。”嘴上刚说完，手指一滑就顺着李东赫自发流出的液体，探进他湿润的后穴。

 

　　  
　　“唔……”体内有异物的感受使的李东赫下意识轻哼，却又碍于在别人家的缘由，咬着下唇再不愿意出声。

 

　　  
　　“乖，叫出来。”李敏亨边哄边朝着那处神秘地带探进第二只手指，紧致的甬道在轻柔的扩张下开始渐渐放松，他在他耳边循循善诱，“我想听你叫。”

 

　　  
　　李敏亨一个偏头就含住了李东赫圆润的耳垂，湿润的舌头勾勒着他耳部的轮廓，呼出的热气尽数拍打在他的脸上。李东赫鲜少有这么乖的时候，低顺着眉眼任由李敏亨爱抚着他，牙关一松又是配合着轻哼出声，“嗯……哥哥……”

 

　　  
　　绵密的吻一直从脖颈到锁骨，再由锁骨滑至那殷红的果实。充血立起的果实被洁白的牙齿轻轻一碰，随之而来的即是李东赫下意识的颤抖，以及一声急促的喘息。

 

　　  
　　两人早已交合过无数次，未成年前的禁果总是带着无限的诱惑，像是伊甸园的苹果引诱着他们一再享受。床笫之欢有过一次就会有第二次，食髓知味的少年永远不知餍足。可他们相爱，性爱便裹上了甜蜜的糖衣。

 

　　  
　　数次的磨合让李敏亨对与身下人的敏感点再熟悉不过，舌尖在乳晕处灵活的打了个圈，而后又是用力一嘬，李东赫马上被刺激的打了个颤，“哥哥别弄……”

 

　　  
　　李敏亨身下的手突然从粘人的小穴中退出，转而去爱抚李东赫的分身，被这突如其来的动作搞得后穴空空的人，随即就不满地去撞李敏亨的额角，反而将自己磕的泪眼汪汪，又只好黏糊糊地撒着娇，“哥哥疼疼我……”

 

　　  
　　“我这不是在疼着你吗……”分明听懂了李东赫的意思，却偏要故意装作听岔了的样子，李敏亨抓着手中的东西不慌不忙地上下套弄，恼的李东赫扯着他的袖子不停的晃。

 

　　  
　　李东赫见撒娇不成，一个埋头就咬上了李敏亨的肩头，整齐的牙齿在他白皙的皮肤上留下一排排齿印，尖尖的犬齿更是将肉抵进了些许，一边咬着还一边不满地呜咽着，“呜……哥哥好坏……”

 

　　  
　　“嘶。”下口随时不算太疼，但总归还是有些感觉，李敏亨倒吸一口气转而去吻上他的唇，一点一点舔过方才还在自己肩头作恶的贝齿，“你倒真是下了狠口啊……”

 

　　  
　　“哼，还不是哥哥……”李东赫的控诉还没来得及说完，穴口处突如其来的蹭弄就惊的他呼吸不稳，“哈……哥哥不要再弄我了……”

 

　　  
　　“不要弄你吗？”李敏亨看似听话地将性器从穴口挪开，又在心里暗暗数着一二三，等到李东赫缠上他的胳膊，一个出其不意全数进入了那湿润的穴道，“那我就这样不弄了好不好？”

 

　　  
　　李东赫早就被捉弄的心气不顺，索性自给自足紧紧抱住了面前人，惯会挑逗的手一下又一下在李敏亨背上发泄着不满。

 

　　  
　　“下次还敢不敢勾我了？”深知再弄就要生气了的李敏亨轻轻顺着怀中人的背，“别抓了，抓伤了心疼的还是你。”

 

　　  
　　“才不会心疼呢。”话音刚落，李敏亨像是不满于这番心口不一的说辞，开始在他体内冲撞，李东赫被他不按套路出牌的流程撞的失神，红着眼睛一声声轻哼着，“啊……不要……”

 

　　  
　　“你到底是要还是不要？” 严肃正经的书房在此刻充满旖旎的气氛，交叠的身体突然停止了运动，李敏亨的手指一点点游走在李东赫的腰际，又顺势抓住他带点肉感的小腿，沉重的呼吸声特意凑到他的耳廓，“东赫啊，你这样让哥哥很难做呢。”

 

　　  
　　“嗯……我要……”眼睫上还沾着要落不落的晶莹，李东赫捧着李敏亨的脸开始毫无章法的啃咬，一声声细细的呜咽跟小猫儿叫唤似的，扰的李敏亨差点精关失守。

 

　　  
　　李敏亨受不了心上人这副可怜兮兮的模样，越看越想要欺负他，大手一拍那团软嫩的肉团，就开始舔过他眼睫上的泪珠，在他的身体里大力顶弄，“好……哥哥给你……不哭了啊……”

 

　　  
　　“呜……”失控的呻吟被有力度的律动顶撞的支离破碎，李东赫颤着身体一个向后仰头，身体里电流般的快感使得他不住的颤抖。

 

　　  
　　敏感点被人一再研磨的快感太难以忍受，李东赫抓着李敏亨有所锻炼过的腰身，试图控制住身体下意识的抖动，方才已经被人套弄过的地方在此时终于泄出，射精后的身体也更加敏感，起先还小声呻吟的人已经大的胆子随性而为，“嗯……啊……受不了了……”

 

　　  
　　李东赫的嗓音对李敏亨而言向来是一记最强有利的催情剂，曾让他在无数个时刻只想效仿过去的昏君，日日将这勾人的小家伙按在身下，被他干的娇喘连连。察觉到身下鲜少锻炼的人已经有些无力，李敏亨认命的埋头加快了速度，“我可就栽你手上了。”

 

　　  
　　上了膛的枪终于在小穴又一次夹紧中将子弹尽数射出，李敏亨疼惜的抱过怀中人颤着的身子，一个打横抱过就送到浴室替他清理。

 

　　  
　　刚被用力操弄过的小穴一摊软烂，红色的地方却又往外留着白色的浊液，李敏亨伸手一碰就见身体的主人巴望着控诉的眼神看向自己，“哥哥好坏……”

 

　　  
　　深知自己理亏的人强压住心里因为这一声哭腔所带来的欲望，尽量下手温和的帮人清理着残余，口中却还是无可奈何地低低应声，“看你下次还长不长记性。”

 

　　  
　　“哥哥和我约定好了哦，我们要有更好的未来。”

 

　　  
　　“当然。”


End file.
